shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Morimura/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed For a boy his age, Morimura has average speed due to the fact the he is young he is able to keep going for a long time. He can keep up with Edelle and Andy, giving attacks and being able to handle himself against most opponents. His true speed and agility was shown when he fought Fredric, Morimura was able to keep right up with Fredric from jumping to edge to edge. From running after him, only proving that Morimura was able to handle himself and doesn't really need help from others. However, when he was training with some of the whitebeard crew members he couldn't keep up with them. Mostly because of a few factories, being that they were older and more trained. They also had been in countless battles, so they knew what they were doing. But one amazing feat that Morimura did was that he was able to somehow get onto Marco's back when he was in a hybrid transformation. Impressing him that such a young boy could do that, with more training Morimura could have what it makes to become a great pirate and swordsman. Strength Morimura has good strength for a boy his age, his strength was shown when he fought Fredric. He was able to keep up with him, however even thought Fredric had hide Morimura with his tenkestu fruit's attacks. He was still able to keep going, so it seems that Morimura was about to keep up with will power the most. He did have some training with the whitebeard crew, during those few months he was able to handle himself for a few minutes and then he was defeated by the same things as before. Older, battle experiences and many other things, however Morimura has also seemed to have fought Coby. He was able to keep up with him as well, so he isn't all that weak. Morimura could be able to take on a captain with help from another. Swordsmanship Morimura has only started his path with the sword, however he had gotten training from Vista and Andy. So far he was able to do pretty well with a sword, he handled Coby and Fredric, on even ground even though Fredric had a devil fruit and Coby rokushiki. He has battle Vista in a training spar a few times and he was able to give a few blows to Vista before Vista defeated Morimura. With will power as well, he could become a great swordsman with the next generation. Weapon Morimura uses a nodachi for battle, he seems very well with it. He has more of a free style, however some formal style. The sword weights a bit close to about 3-5 pounds, so it does take some strength in order to use it. Morimura used this blade against all of his enemies and opponents he face (with the exceptions of Vista, for they used bamboo swords). Morimura has shown to cut down enemies and with his own will power he can take on mostly anyone he faces. Haki Morimura has only learned Kenbunshoku Haki, because of his will power he was able to unlock it and use it. He has shown to have very good senses and can predict some moves but still learning so he can handle himself. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages